


So Much For My Happy Ending

by gwenfrankenstien



Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [48]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, No season 4 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 15:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21340597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: We were meant to be.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Vids by Gwen Frankenstien [48]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/693978
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20
Collections: Femslash Exchange 2019





	So Much For My Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psocoptera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psocoptera/gifts).

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes you just have to let your inner thirteen-year-old pick your vid song, okay.
> 
> Music by Avril Lavigne, password 'catradora'


End file.
